


Everyone hates Space Octopuses

by BunBunAngel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mentioned Diana (Wonder Woman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel
Summary: During an all hands on deck call, Eddie is surprised to learn that Jason was keeping a secret from not only him but the other's in the hero community.
Relationships: Eddie Bloomberg/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Everyone hates Space Octopuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/gifts).



> This is the first story I wrote for someone else and for a fic exchange. This story is for Rhinecloud on Tumblr and was beta'd by Gavotteandgigue.

Eddie didn’t expect to get an all hands on deck call, but he was pleasantly surprised they needed him. He was also very surprised to see Jason fighting monsters alongside Nightwing.  
Kid Devil ran up to his boyfriend and his brother. “Everyone ok?”  
Red Hood looked at Kid Devil, “Oh yeah. Everyone's doing peachy, my devil friend.”  
Kid Devil rolled his eyes, “What’s the monster this week?”  
“Uh...space monsters?” Nightwing said as he tapped his foot against an alien-looking creature.  
“The usual then?” Kid Devil laughed a little before he started fighting the monsters. Up above, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Lantern were fighting what looked like a space octopus.  
“I got five of these space creeps.” Nightwing yelled as he jumped on the shoulders of one of the space creatures.  
Red Robin smacked one with his staff. “I got four.”  
“Ha! I’m winning!” Nightwing smiled as Red Hood shot one of the creatures in between the eyes.  
“Nope. With that one, it’s seven for me,” Red Hood said as he shot another one.  
“Eight.” Kid Devil grinned as he punched one of the monsters. However, in the next moment time suddenly seemed to slow down as a tentacle from the space octopus reached down to grab a child that got lost from their mother. Jason being Jason ran to rescue the child. He was fast enough to push the young child away, but not fast enough to get away himself. Kid Devil watched in horror as the space octopus’s tentacle smacked into Jason’s side to send him slamming into a car, leaving a pretty big dent in the car’s door. Kid Devil ran to Jason’s side.  
“Hood! Are you ok?!” Eddie rolled Jason over onto his back as he lifted Jason so only his legs were touching the ground. Eddie grabbed his helmet and yanked it off, Jason's eyes were closed tight. Eddie assumed it was in pain.  
“Eddie...get...away.”  
“You’ve been hurt Jase!” Jason's eyes snapped open at Eddie’s words. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of Jason. His usual Red Hood uniform slowly turned into a lantern uniform. A red lantern uniform.  
“J... Jason?” Eddie said as he watched Jason in complete awe  
Jason pushed Eddie away from him and stood up. He raised his arm and the red lantern ring formed a giant sword that just started cutting stray tentacles from the space octopus as well as slicing down some space monsters on the ground.  
“Jason? What the…” Eddie saw Dick and Tim staring at Jason. He looked over at them before flying up to the others,  
“Red Hood?!” Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, said as he stared at the red lantern. At Hal’s call Diana and Superman looked over at the Green Lantern and the new lantern. The new lantern didn't say anything, he just looked at the heroes and started to attack the space octopus. With the help of the new lantern, the Justice League was able to defeat the space octopus. Jason's red lantern uniform slowly disappeared as soon as he landed next to Eddie, who immediately wrapped his arm around him.  
“Oh my god, Jason! Are you ok?! What happened?!”  
“Red Hood.” Eddie jumped and released Jason as Batman's cold and distant voice came from behind them,  
“...”  
“To the watchtower. Now.” Batman said as he walked right past Jason and Eddie. Jason let out a shaky breath while Eddie wrapped his arms tighter around Jason.  
“It'll be ok Jase. I promise,” Eddie said.  
Jason didn’t say anything he just held Eddie tighter. Jason’s shoulders started shaking slightly like he was crying. Was...was Jason scared of Batman or what Batman would do? Eddie couldn’t help but tighten his hold on his boyfriend. He’d make sure that neither Batman nor any of the Justice League would hurt Jason.

“When were you going to tell us you were a red lantern?” Batman demanded with his arms crossed. Everyone that was in the fight was sitting in the meeting room staring at Jason who was standing by the door  
“I didn’t think it mattered.”  
“You are a RED LANTERN! A lantern that is made from rage.” Green Lantern said, his voice betraying all emotion.  
“Yeah, I am, I wasn’t supposed to be nor did I want to be. But I am. What I am doesn’t matter to anyone but me. I’ve been keeping the red ring’s power hidden and calm. Just because I’m a red lantern doesn’t mean I’m a rage-filled monster.” His voice cracked slightly, only people who were close to him could hear the small break. He turned around and walked out the door, Eddie followed behind him like a lost puppy.  
“He’s right you know.” Everyone turned to look at Nightwing who had his arms crossed and leaning against the metal wall.  
“He kept the ring hidden yes, but he kept it's power in check. He’s not a monster just because the red ring chose him.” Nightwing pushed himself off the wall and went to find his brother. Red Robin and Robin looked at one another before running after their brother as well. 

When the two Robin's caught up with the other three both Kid Devil and Nightwing sitting on the floor with Red Hood in between them, his helmet on the floor beside Eddie and his head in his hands.  
“Jason? You ok?” Red Robin asked as he knelt in front of the three.  
“No. No, I’m not. I’m sorry I hid the whole red lantern thing from you guys...I just didn’t want you guys to be disgusted with me.”  
“Jason. Nothing will EVER make us disgusted with you.” Damian said, surprising everyone. Jason looked at his baby brother and gave a broken smile.  
“Thanks, baby bat. But I honestly think this is probably gonna be it. You know that Bats hates metas, and lanterns kinda count as metas in his book.”  
“What are you saying?” Dick asked, what was going through Jason's head?  
“He thinks I’m going to kick him out of Gotham.” All five of the people on the floor jumped up as Batman walked behind them. Eddie grabbed Jason and pulled him into his side as if he thought Batman would hurt Jason. He was going to keep the promise he made to himself. If Batman tried anything Eddie would make sure the Batman wouldn’t hurt his Birdy anymore.  
“Can I speak to Red Hood alone.” It wasn’t a question, the three brothers gave Jason an encouraging look before walking away. It was really all they could do, but as they walked they made a silent promise to each other similar to Eddies. If Bruce hurt Jason they’ll make him regret it. They just got their brother back and they won't let anyone mess that up.  
Kid Devil did not leave, he just stared at Batman and put his arm around Jason’s waist. “Kid Devil, I would like to speak to my son alone,” he said.  
“Nope. What you say to him you can say to me.” Eddie said Jason couldn’t help but smile.  
Batman just sighed before he looked at his second-oldest son. “Jaylad...I would never kick you out of Gotham. I’m not mad you’re a lantern, I am mad you didn’t tell me though. What if the ring took you into space? We wouldn’t know what happened to you. I wouldn’t know what happened to you. Jason, I love you more than you can ever know. You’re my son. I can never not love you. I will always be there for you. You can always come to me Jaylad.”  
Jason looked at Batman and gave him a small smile. “I love you too dad.” Jason got up from the ground and walked over to Bruce. Eddie smiled as he watched the two usually stoic men embrace one another.  
Bruce was smiling and looked happy, as did Jason. As soon as Bruce’s face was over Jason’s shoulder he leveled Eddie with a glare and used his left hand to do an ‘Im watching you’ jester.  
Eddie kinda tensed before nodding vigorously. He and Jason hadn’t talked about telling people about their relationship, so maybe being all touchy with Jason today wasn’t a good idea. But to be completely honest, Eddie wouldn’t change a thing about today… ok well maybe he’d make it so the giant space octopus never attacked because that was not a very cool experience.  
When Bruce and Jason let go of each other Jason walked back over to Eddie and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for staying with me, Eddie. It meant a lot to me.”  
Eddie gave him a bright smile, “I’d do it again. I love you, Jason.”  
“I love you too, Eddie.”  
Eddie wrapped Jason in a big hug and spun around. “That’s the first time you said it!”  
“I know! Put me down!”  
“Never Sweety Bird!”  
Bruce watched the two with a smile. Ah young love.


End file.
